Face to Face
by Sarah Underwood
Summary: (Author Deceased: Discontinued) I have always known him as just Tsuruga-san. I would have never imagined that he had been suffering for so long, all from his secret past. I will help him stop running away. I will do anything to help him. To help Tsuruga-san . . . to help Kuon. (Adopted from LIA777)
1. Chapter I

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of the characters wherein the Skip Beat! universe.**_

_**Hello, this is the adoption of the story Face to Face by **_LIA777_**. If you have read the story before then you can see that there are many similarities within what she had written originally, but there are also a lot of differences. I will post the next chapter within a couple of days, because it will all mostly be like this one, editing the original until I reach the point Lia had left off at. That is when the chapters will come a bit slower, but I promise to update at least once a week unless something absolutely important pops up. Now this this a seriously long author's note, so I will stop now and let you read. I hope not to disappoint!**_

**Chapter I**

**Kyoko**

I stared down curiously at the innocent slip of paper in my hand, wondering as to why it had been placed on my locker. On the borders were intricate designs, which, added to the elegant writing on the snow white background, made it appear more suited as a formal invitation rather than a common "note."

Written in golden calligraphy were two simple sentences;

_Mogami-kun, _

_Please meet me today in my office as soon as you receive this message. The password is "__**flores**__."_

_President Takadara_

The instruction was as clear as day, however I couldn't help but wonder at the vagueness of the message. Why would President Takadara want me in his office?

I glanced over at Kanae-san, who had arrived a few minutes prior and was already dressed in the hot-pink attire known as our uniform.

"Um, Moko-san? Did you receive a note from President Takadara today?" I queried. Kanae glanced over at me, lifting one perfectly-sculpted eyebrow in question.

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if President Takadara wanted to see both of us," I replied, waving it off. "Okay, well I better get going!" I said, closing my locker and exiting before Kanae had the chance to reply.

As I watched the numbers on the elevator slowly rise to the top floor, I wondered over my fate.

_I wonder what Takadara-san needs to talk to me about._ My thoughts were cut short by the distinct _ding!_ that meant I had arrived at my destination.

I was met with a long hallway, beautiful paintings and vases of brilliant red flowers against the walls, and a lush red carpet set upon the floor. I walked down the hallway, immediately feeling out of place in my outfit of jeans and a blouse. Glancing at the paintings on the walls, the memory of one of the countries briefly studied in class pressing against the edges of my mind.

It was when the president's secretary, Sebastian, greeted me, with the full distinct garb of a matador that I remembered the European country. It appeared that the president had decided on a Spaniard theme that day.

"Password?" Sebastian asked upon my arrival.

"_Flores_," I said, blushing a deep red as I just about killed the unfamiliar word.

Despite my butchering of the innocent word, Sebastian simply nodded his head and opened the great wooden doors.

I thanked him and quickly slipped through the door, wanting the moment to pass quickly. I was met with a small waiting area, with comfortable-looking sofas and armchairs forming rectangles around two coffee tables on either side of the room. Ahead of me were two more double-doors, and I headed straight to them and found one slightly ajar.

I raised a hand to knock, but paused when I heard the sound of the president's voice. The pauses in his speech made it quite clear that he was talking to someone. I was about to turn back and wait in one of the inviting sofas when something caught my rapt attention.

"Ren, you cannot keep on running away."

I froze, instinctively turning back in the direction of the sound. It was obviously the president's voice I heard. Though slightly muffled, the words had been as clear as day. But the mention of my sempai threw me off. _Running away?_ I knew it wasn't any of my business, but for the moment my body seemed to have a mind of its own, and I was suddenly all but pressed against the door. There was a tense silence.

"It's been seven years." President Takadara stated, wariness laced through his words. There was another pause before he continued. "Yes, I know. But you have to confront your past. You cannot continue to live like this forever, Kuon." The fact that he was likely speaking on the phone barely registered in my mind as the confusion following that statement settled upon my brain.

_What?_ I pressed myself closer to the door.

The president continued to speak without falter, and for a single moment I had begun to doubt that I had heard correctly over the frantic beating of my own heart. But that moment flitted away as quickly as it came. I knew what I had heard. The question was why the president would call Tsuruga-san "Kuon."

Unaware of my presence, the president spoke on. "It is your birth name, and I will call you by it . . . I have not forgotten. You are twenty-one years old, you cannot continue to run from your past forever. Your father and mother miss you . . . The reason I did that, Kuon, was because you wanted to make a life for yourself. And you did. Now you have to go back, otherwise you will never be able to move forward . . ."

There was a sigh, and the dull sound of a phone shutting.

I was immobile as a statue, my mind slow to process all I had overheard. _Tsuruga-san . . . running away . . . Kuon?_

So lost was I in my own thoughts, I only had a split second's notice before the door opened fully, revealing President Takadara. As expected, he was dressed in a white matador outfit, complete with the hat and red cape. He also had his mobile in hand.

Oh no.

"Good morning, Mogami-kun. Please, come in." Seemingly unfazed over my shameful actions, he turned around and strode across the room to his desk, fully expecting me to follow him. Fully humiliated, I couldn't do anything but follow.

"Please, take a seat." He motioned to the lavish couch in front of the desk as he sat down himself upon his own throne-like chair. I quietly obeyed, staring down at my hands as color stained my cheeks. Takadara-san spoke calmly, almost as though he were bidding a simple good morning, rather than the accusatory tone I most definitely deserved. President Takadara immediately got to the point. "Mogami-kun, would you mind telling me exactly how much of my conversation you heard?"

I closed my eyes in shame.

"I'm so sorry for eavesdropping on you!" I exclaimed, immediately kneeling on the ground before him. "I shouldn't have done that, it is not in any way excusable! I give my deepest apologies! I'm so sorry!" I rushed, forcing the words through the lump in my throat.

"Mogami-kun, please, sit. There is no need to kneel. I would prefer to speak to you directly rather than having to look over my desk."

Silently, I stood up and sat once more, forcing my gaze to meet his own.

"Now Mogami-kun, I will ask again, please tell me how much of my conversation you heard," he said patiently.

I bit my lip. "Quite a bit . . . Something about Tsuruga-san running away, of having to face his past, and . . . and you kept on calling him 'Kuon.'" I admitted.

For some reason the name sent bells ringing through my head. I remembered the name from somewhere, but I couldn't remember exactly where. I pushed those thoughts away until further notice.

President Takadara leaned back, crossing his fingers casually in front of him. "Well that is quite a bit. Actually that about sums up exactly what I was about to speak to you about."

I gaped at him.

"You see Mogami-kun, Ren - or rather, Kuon - is having an inner battle with himself. Ren's birth name is Kuon. When he was fifteen I helped him make a life for himself, to stop living the life he had. That boy . . . That man has a dark past, and even after seven years he has been unable to face it. He has been running away from it, in a sense," Takadara-san explained.

I was utterly silent. After somehow finding my voice, it was still rather shaken when I spoke again. "But . . . president, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Mogami-kun, you hold a special place in Ren's heart. You are his kohai, and I know that if anyone can convince him to do it, it's you. Please, Mogami-kun, would you do me the favor of helping that idiot face his past?"

I was amazed. Astounded. Overwhelmed. Shaken. Stupified. Only these words could describe the state of supreme shock I was currently in. So much information about my sempai was given to me in such a short amount of time. I had known that Tsuruga Ren had been a stage name. I had also somewhat figured out that Tsuruga-san had a less-than-perfect past. But a theory is so very different than having that theory confirmed. In an instant, I began to see Tsuruga-san in a new light. This was a different Tsuruga-san. A Tsuruga-san I didn't recognize.

For a moment, I panicked. What was I supposed to do with this new person called Kuon? But then the memories of my sempai flooded my mind, and I calmed down. It was still Tsuruga-san.

While pondering those thoughts, I had been frozen. But now that I had calmed, determination set in. I nodded. "Yes. I'll do it."

The president simply smiled. "Thank you, Mogami-kun."

Yet there was still something tugging at my mind. "But - How do I convince him to face his past? What must I do?"

"Well that is left up to you." Takadara said, sitting back in his throne-like chair. "Although I suggest you get close to him first. Convince him once he gets comfortable with your growingly constant presence."

I immediately thought of the hectic schedule I had attempted to manage once as his manager. If he worked like that every day, how in the world was I supposed to talk to him? I couldn't very well go to every place he worked.

I quickly voiced these thoughts to the president.

"I cannot really help you with bonding, although . . . " A slow grin settled on his features. "As for getting close to him, I can arrange that."

Wariness settled over my stomach as I caught the look in his eyes. That look only appeared when he was planning something extravagant. Should I be worried? I wondered. I was about to voice a polite objection to such a thing, however I was cut off before I could.

"Well that was all I wished to talk to you about Mogami-kun. You may go back to work now, and I am sure we both have quite a bit to do." I was dismissed.

Once again I was in the elevator, and once again my mind was whirling with thoughts, yet for distinctly different reasons. Unbeknownst to me, a certain odd president was already planning something as he sat at his desk.

President Takadara stared longingly at the bright red flamenco dress he had bought beforehand. With a rueful sigh he turned away and mulled over his thoughts. _I guess sending Mogami-kun to Ren wearing a flamenco dress as a present is going to have to wait for another time. Perhaps for his birthday?_ He mused, already imagining the look on Ren's face when he found _that_ on his doorstep! _I had planned on getting those two together first, but this isn't so bad either._

His thoughts then turned to more serious matters._ Ren . . . this is the opportunity of a lifetime. You have to face your past, and if anyone can convince you to do it . . . it's that girl. Don't mess it up. _


	2. Chapter II

_**Updated Author's Note: (February 2**__**nd**__**, 2013) If you have already read this chapter I uploaded a few days ago you will notice that I altered the ending somewhat and made it so that Kyoko and Ren are in the same helicopter – this is because of something that I thought of adding to the next chapter and would need that in order to work. I am so sorry for being so irresponsible, and vow upon my grave that this will not happen again. I am so sorry.**_

* * *

**Chapter II**

The day ended all too quickly. The clock read that it was already late at night, the moon hidden behind clouds. It was many hours after the meeting with Takadara-san, and still my mind reeled with the information I had received.

"Ku – " I began, then frowned and shook my head. "Kuo – " I let out a frustrated sigh. It shouldn't be so hard to say a name. I knew it shouldn't. I knew how the muscles in my body worked. I knew in theory how to pronounce the name, but still something stopped me from committing the deed.

It seemed almost like a forbidden act to state the name aloud. It was something that only Takadara-san and Tsuruga-san himself had known about. And now that small group of people included me. The thought was daunting, to say the least.

What does it matter that he has a different birth name? A small voice - the voice of reason - said. That doesn't change who he is. He is Tsuruga-san.

"Tsuruga-san," I recited, the name rolling off my tongue as easily as my own.

An unconscious smile settled upon my lips. Glancing once more at the clock on the wall, I changed into my nightclothes and settled into bed for the night. Mere moments after my head hit the pillow I heard the familiar jingle that was my ringtone.

I immediately grabbed my phone, quickly glancing at the time displayed on the outside screen before curiously answering the ringing device.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver._ Who would be calling me at this hour?_

"Ah, Mogami-san, I'm sorry to call you so late. Were you sleeping?" The familiar voice of Sawara-san spoke from the small device.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I wasn't asleep yet." I replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I just called to inform you of a new job offer you got for a new movie being released this spring - _Hidden Secrets._"

I couldn't stop the joy in my voice as I spoke. "That's great!" I had received a select few offers after my performances in Dark Moon and Box 'R', however it still made a warm feeling spread throughout my body to know that I was getting noticed. Slowly but surely I was climbing to the top.

However I was temporarily distracted from my initial happiness when another thought struck me.

"But why did you call me now? Couldn't it have waited for tomorrow?" I knew Sawara-san wouldn't have called me just because of a job offer. He could have easily waited until tomorrow. That meant that something must be off.

I could practically hear the smile on his face as he spoke. "Actually, I thought you would want to know about this as soon as possible, considering it's going to be directed by Yamhata Eijiro."

My mouth dropped open. Yamhata Eijiro was an award-winning director, considered a legend in the directing world. To have gotten an offer for a movie directed by him was one of the highest honors one could get as an actor.

"But that's not the end of it!" Sawara-san continued, as close to giddy as I have ever heard him. "Not only are you offered a role, but you're offered the role of the _heroine_, with Tsuruga-san as your co-star."

I felt like I was about to faint and leap for joy at the same time. It was an odd mixture of emotions, and I was ambivalent over which option seemed better. This seemed like a dream come true. So overcome was I with the great news that it took me a few moments to formulate a reply.

"Hello? Mogami-san? Are you there?" Sawara-san said from the other line.

" – Oh! Yes! I'm here! I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the excitement!" My lips were formed into a permanent grin. "What were you saying?"

Sawara-san chucked. "Well, first off, I have to ask whether or not you wish to accept the offer."

"Yes! Yes I would like to accept the offer!" I replied immediately. This earned another chuckle from the other line. My cheeks blushed a light pink, but I didn't really much bother to care at that point.

"I was also saying that you are going to film it in Kyoto. That's your birthplace, if I'm correct?" he continued.

My smile wavered slightly at the mention of my hometown. "Yes, that's my birthplace." I replied after a beat.

Sawara-san seemed to have not noticed the effect the name of the town had on me, and continued speaking. "That's great that you get to visit your hometown. President Takadara also mentioned that you were going to go to Kyoto before filming started to get familiar with the territory and receive permission from the local area to shoot the scenes, almost like a mini-vacation. I'm envious."

I replied politely, showing my enthusiasm for the role received, which didn't prove to be difficult, considering I was practically bouncing up and down in happiness over the role. But the thought of going back to where I was raised had managed to somewhat sour my mood. After the exchanged pleasantries Sawara-san said his goodbyes and to have a good night's rest. After an equally polite response I shut my phone, leaving the room in silence.

Slowly thoughts of Kyoto began to swarm my mind. There were so many memories linked to that place. I heaved a weary sigh as I remembered.

_The constant bullying at school. Sho. His parents. My mother_– Dread settled like a thick cord upon my stomach. I stopped that train of thought before it crossed to unwanted territory. There was no use bringing back old ghosts.

_Don't think of the past, Kyoko._ I reassured myself. _It's just a trip for a role. _Yet still the dread lingered.

I immediately stood, heading to my purse and fishing out the small pouch that carried my most prized possession. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at the violet stone in my palm. I clutched the stone to my chest, almost sensing all of the dread and dark feelings release themselves from my body.

I gave a small, contented sigh. Just as when I was younger, the stone healed me without fail. Gently rubbing my thumb over the smooth surface, I waited comfortably for several more minutes before placing the stone back in its place in the pouch.

As I settled back into bed, I thought back on something Sawara-san had mentioned before. Something about Takadara-san organizing the trip to Kyoto. I remembered his promise to take care of bringing Tsuruga-san and I closer together.

_So that's what he meant when he said he'd take care of it,_I thought. It made sense. A trip with everyone would make bonding within the cast and crew much easier.

Reassured by these thoughts, I closed my eyes and settled further into bed, finally falling into the sweet, sweet state of restful unconsciousness.

When I dreamed, I dreamed of violet stones and magical faeries named Corn.

* * *

"Good morning Mogami-san," Sawara-san greeted the next morning. His desk was as organized as always, with a few stacks of paper settled upon the strong wood.

"Good morning Sawara-san," I replied with a bow.

"And here," he fished out a script for me to take. "Is your script for _Hidden Secrets_."

"Thank you!" I beamed as I received the script from him. "Do you happen to know when everyone is going to head to Kyoto? I want to know so that I know when to pack."

"Everyone?" Sawara-san questioned. "Oh, Mogami-san, I must have forgotten to tell you about – "

"LET US SALSA!"

The loud exclaim cut Sawara-san off, and I whirled around to find a red explosion nearly hit me in the face. Startled, it took me a moment to figure out that the explosion had been red confetti, which was currently falling from the air.

The President burst into the room, followed by several dancers wearing bright red dresses swirling and twirling around the room. The outburst outright terrified the newer employees of LME, having not yet been accustomed to their President's odd behaviors, and somewhat startled the older ones, who were somewhat used to such strange happenings.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being spirited away in a whirlwind of red as the President took my hand and took me away, the dancers trailing behind us. So startled was I, all I could do was hold onto my script for dear life as I was temporarily stripped of any and all control over my movements within the tightly-packed whirlwind display.

When we left the offices, all that was left to show of the sudden intrusion was the red confetti which still fell from the air and the stricken faces of the employees as they wondered what in the world they had just witnessed.

"Oh dear," Sawara-san let out a small sigh. "What has the President decided to do this time?"

* * *

Somehow the whirlwind had taken me all the way to the roof of the building and pushed inside what I later found out to be a helicopter. I had no time to react as the pilot immediately took off, quickly leaving the President, with his many crimson-clad dancers and LME far behind. Left with seemingly no other choice, I followed the polite instructions of the pilot and put on my seatbelt, confused beyond definition as I was whisked away to who-knows-where. I looked at my hands and found that the innocent script had been all but crushed by the vice-grip of my hands. It took me only another moment for me to realize that it was not only the pilot and me on the helicopter.

* * *

**Lori**

I couldn't help but grin widely as I watched the helicopter take off, carrying both of my favorite guinea pigs inside. _I wonder when Mogami-kun will notice the flamenco dress she was wearing,_I thought. As I chucked at my own genius plan unfolding, Sebastian materialized by my side, bearing good news.

"Mister President," he addressed me, "You have a meeting in a few minutes with Uesugi-san over his LME transfer."

I grinned wider.

"LET US SALSA!" I cried, bringing my lovely dancers with me as I headed over to meddle with Kotonami-chan's future beloved.

_Two lovely couples in the making? Oh happy, happy day!_

This is definitely going to be fun!

* * *

_**Author's Note: As you saw I made **_**Hidden Secrets**_** a movie rather than a drama, and before you kill me do note that I received permission from the original author to do this. Also, for future reference, any and all changes like this are and will be passed through Lia beforehand.**_

_**On another note, someone had pointed out that the ending for the last chapter seemed weird because it had changed the POV to third person, so from now on I will make sure to point out when the POV changes to a different person (This is already given with Ren, and I don't think Lori will be making another appearance until the end, but we'll see.)**_

_**Thank you for reading! All critiques are accepted, so please drop a word or two in a review to tell me what you think of what has been posted – do you like the editing, do you feel like it's too much or it's straying from the original too much, things like that, because all of it will help with writing. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter III

_**Author's Note: First and foremost I am terribly sorry for the late update, however as you can see within this chapter, there was a rather huge thing I added into the original story. As I result I had to contact Lia and we were discussing it all this week, adding to the time it took to write it. Also, in order for it to work I had to change the ending of the last chapter – and for that I offer a large apology. I know it is irresponsible to have done a thing like that, and I vow that it shall not happen again.**_

_**I do realize that this is more of a filler chapter, however because of the thing I added it simply ended up that way, and also the original chapter is cut into two – this being the first half, and the next chapter containing the second half of the original Chapter Three. I am terribly sorry for being so irresponsible, and now that I have rambled enough, I shall let you read the story. Thank you.**_

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Ren**

Since my time in Japan, there have been rather few things that have managed to anger or annoy me. I liked to pride myself in that fact, seeing it as yet another barrier between my current self and the person I used to be. Yet there were still times when earthly matters made it through my defenses. One of those times was now.

"_**What**__ were you thinking?_" I demanded, clutching the phone to my ear in a vice-grip as I attempted to calm my annoyance at the person on the other line.

As always, Lori kept the air of calm and innocence cloaked around him like a protective barrier. "Whatever do you mean, Ren?" he replied.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." I answered stiffly. "Kidnapping. Kyoto._ Impromptu skydiving._"

"Ah, yes, that." I could practically hear his self-satisfied grin from the other line.

"_Why–_" I began, but was quickly cut off.

"How else did you expect to arrive in Kyoto? Besides, considering that you're calling me rather than stay at Kyoko's side suggests that both of you arrived safely, no?"

"That's not the point!" I stated, growing frustrated. "You know as well as I do that sky diving requires someone to take special classes, and the first time there must always be an instructor strapped onto the person–"

"–I find it hard to believe this is your first time sky diving–"

"She could have gotten hurt." I growled. "Kyoko could have even died! What in the world were you thinking!"

"Ren." His tone grew more grave at my accusation. "Do you really believe I would so easily place my employees in danger? I know you have enough experience with skydiving to be an instructor yourself. You wouldn't have let anything happen to her. Furthermore, I have emergency methods in order to prevent Mogami-kun's injury, should the need have arisen. I would never be so reckless as to do otherwise."

At this I paused. I have known Lori for practically my entire life – I knew the man as well as the back of my hand. And despite never truly understanding his methods, I knew for a fact that he was extremely loyal and protective. He was not the kind of man that would place anyone in any real danger. Were it not for this fact, I was positive I would have immediately done something I would later learn to regret.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself once more. "At least tell me why in the world she was wearing _that _of all things."

"I changed her. Think of it as an early Christmas present. And before you go on a moral tirade, let me specify that it was the female dancers accompanying me that changed her state of clothing. I saw nothing."

The outrage that I had been about to voice died in my throat at his words.

"Also, you have to admit that red suits her."

Immediately the image of the red flamenco dress flooded my mind.

"You're welcome, Ren." Lori said with a chuckle.

"It is not proper for someone of your standing to have stranded two actors alone in Kyoto!" I began, choosing to ignore the topic of the dress completely.

"Ah, but you see, you are not stranded. You are in a comfortable establishment, with enough food to last you the two-week period that you will be living there before the rest of the cast joins you. You can go swimming, take a walk around the pleasant forest, and simply relax. It's a nice change from the bustling city of Tokyo, no?"

I didn't answer, waiting for the point President Lori was avoiding to make.

"And it is the perfect place to practice for your role." There it was.

Unconsciously, upon the comment my entire demeanor shifted, and my mask of composure easily slid into place. The mask had grown comfortable after so many years of use.

"Ren." Lori began, somehow able to sense the change in atmosphere over the phone and switching to a more appropriate manner of address. "You knew you had to face a role like this someday. It's best to do it now, when you are young and there is still hope. You know this better than I do, don't you."

It was more of a statement rather than a question, and therefore dictated no answer. I remained silent. That in itself was answer enough.

"This is the best opportunity to do so, away from distractions and the eyes of the public." Lori continued.

I closed my eyes, the hand not clenching the phone tightening until my knuckles turned an unnatural shade of white. The thought of facing _him _in front of the public – of having everything I have spent years building crumble into dust in front of my very eyes – _no_. I took a slow breath. I knew it was best that President Lori had done what he did. And he knew that I knew that. But that didn't mean I was happy with it.

" . . . And you can also enjoy some quality time with Kyoko while you're there," the president said, abruptly breaking the tension that had before lingered in the air. "Rosy cheeks on a glowing face, the smell of a home cooked meal every day set upon a beautiful autumn background, playing house with your future wi–"

"Preside–" I warned.

"Have fun!" He hung up before I could finish.

I glared down at the phone in my hand. Almost as though, if I stared hard enough, I would be able to send a message to the person I had previously been conversing with.

With a mighty sigh I closed the innocent object and left it to quiver in peace upon the bedside table. Sitting down on the king-sized bed I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying – and failing – to remove the image of a future with Kyoko as my wife with our children from my mind.

Then the image of her wearing a flamenco dress made its grand appearance at the forefront of my brain. I groaned. _Red really does look good on her, _I admitted at last.

"I'm so weak."I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

* * *

**Kyoko**

I quickly slid the door behind me, my face a deep shade of scarlet as I recalled what happened less than an hour prior.

* * *

To my utter surprise, I discovered that sitting beside me in the same helicopter I was currently trapped in was none other than Tsuruga-san himself. Judging by his expression, he was just as surprised as I was to find the other there.

For a long time the two of us sat, stunned at the events that had just taken place. I stared at Tsuruga-san, and he at me, neither one of us breaking the silence.

Tsuruga-san was the first to recover, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Mogami-san?" He addressed me. There was a strange look on his face. "Do you mind telling me what you are wearing?"

It was only then that I looked down at my current state of apparel. To my utter surprise, instead of the casual clothing I had previously been wearing, I now sported what appeared to be a scarlet flamenco dress lined with black lace, finished off with a pair of securely strapped stilettos.

I promptly jumped in my seat and turned a bright red – ironically matching the hue of my dress – wondering aloud as to when this change had happened.

"How in the world did he change my clothes?" I mumbled. It was then that I remembered Tsuruga-san's presence, and forced my eyes to look up at him. The strange look on his face was still there, and the aura around him served as a clear sign that he was angry.

I cowered slightly over the presence of his rage. An angry Tsuruga-san was definitely not a good Tsuruga-san. _What could he be angry about? _I wondered dubiously.

The ride had been practically silent since then, with Tsuruga-san's anger looming over the helicopter. The pilot, however, seemed oblivious to the emotions of his passengers, for he conversed easily with Tsuruga-san when asked where we were headed.

Thankfully the trip to President Takadara's residence in Kyoto was rather short, and within that time the anger that had once clouded Tsuruga-san began to slowly dissipate to nothing.

I was placed into a false sense of relief when some time later the pilot directed us to strap onto a backpack beside us and put on the goggles. I was confused. _Why would we need to put on goggles and strap onto a backpack? _I asked as much, and received the statement that we were going to be skydiving out of the plane.

My eyes widened in shock. I stared at the man for several moments, unbelieving.

"_Skydiving?_" I squeaked.

"Yes." He replied calmly. "I suggest you both get ready, because we're almost at your destination."

Several uncomfortable moments later I found myself with goggles on my face and strapped onto the backpack – with Tsuruga-san pressed flush against my back. We were going to have to share the parachute.

"Just attempt to stay calm, Mogami-san." Tsuruga-san said behind me.

My cheeks were a deep scarlet at his close proximity, and I couldn't answer anything other than a quiet "Okay."

That embarrassment was soon replaced with terror when suddenly we fell from the helicopter into the air. All sound was trapped in my throat as I stared wide-eyed at the ground. Wind whipped past us, hitting my exposed flesh and pulling my hair back from my face. My heart pounded a mile a minute, and for the longest moment I felt as though we were going to die.

Tsuruga-san pulled the parachute cord. And then we weren't falling, but rather gliding through the air.

Our descent was slow, and Tsuruga-san spoke into my ear. "It's okay. You can open your eyes, Mogami-san." I hadn't even known I had shut them until he spoke.

I slowly obeyed, and was met with the view of Japan from the air. It was breathtaking. The orange and red hues of the leaves checkered over the land, rippling slightly in the wind. It was a sea of autumn.

The wind was gentler now, no longer whipping onto my skin, and now I could truly enjoy the scenery before me.

For that time, I forgot my initial terror and simply observed in awe. I had forgotten how beautiful Kyoto was during this time of the year. Yet all too soon it was over, and we were landing upon solid ground.

I stumbled slightly, unable to balance properly in my heels, yet Tsuruga-san managed to keep me standing as the parachute fell to the ground behind us. Tsuruga-san unstrapped us from the backpack, and at first my legs wobbled, rather unsteady from what I had just undergone. Again Tsuruga-san held me up, effectively wrapping his arms around me once more to prevent further stumble.

I looked up at him to thank him, my cheeks red both from embarrassment and the wind that had whipped my face. My hands were placed flat upon his chest, my heart still beating at the speed of a hummingbird. It didn't occur to me that it wasn't strictly necessary he place his arms around me, nor was it completely proper for them to stay around me for so long.

It was a long time later when he finally let go that I broke from my reverie. I parted from Tsuruga-san, now capable enough to walk on solid ground. Averting his gaze, I glanced over to the right and saw a large traditional Japanese-style residence. Judging by the sheer size and grandness of the building, I knew that it was almost certainly President Takadara's home.

"I–I will go on ahead and change." I spluttered, remembering my current state of apparel. "Goodbye, Tsuruga-san." With a hurried bow I scurried off into the residence, not bothering to pause and search logically for what was my room, so long as I would be away from the uncomfortable situation that had just taken place.

* * *

And so here I was, utterly mortified at my actions. I knew that this was most likely to help Tsuruga-san but . . . now the problem was exactly how I was going to face him!

_**Once again I cannot say how sorry I am, and vow that the next chapter shall be updated soon, this time without such a large change as skydiving. Until then.**_


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

**Kyoko**

It was some time later, when I had cooled down, that I let reason rule my actions rather than panic. Having neither phone, nor map, nor instructions on my person to guide me, I was left with only my intuition when searching for my room. During the walk I left my eyes to wander, now taking the time to appreciate the residence for what it was.

It was clear even to my commoners' eyes that the home was of the highest quality – built with only the best of materials, in impeccable condition, and in the traditional Japanese style that had since left Japan many years ago.

It was almost as though I stepped back in time, living in another era outside my own. Letting my imagination wander, I could almost see nobles and aristocrats walk through these very hallways. So full of wonder was I, that it wasn't until he spoke that I noticed another presence in the hallway.

"Good evening, Mogami-san." Tsuruga-san greeted.

I jumped, having not expected his voice within the realm that was my fantasy world. "Ah, good evening Tsuruga-san." I said, quick to bow as make up for my previous slip up. I was being really jumpy today.

"Were you exploring the house?" It appeared that Tsuruga-san didn't see the slip up, or if he did, had given me the courtesy to pretend he did not.

I nodded. "Yes, the house is amazing – I feel like I have stepped back in time." I praised. " . . . But I kind of wish I knew which door led to my room." I confessed truthfully.

"Yes, your state of dress is likely less than ideal during this time of year." It was only when he pointed it out that I felt a slight chill over my exposed skin. I had been walking in such an exposed state for longer than I had thought.

"I just got off the phone with the president. He said that our rooms were in opposite ends on the top floor. I was coming to find you so you would be able to change into something more - comfortable."

"Oh, thank you for going through the trouble!" I bowed again, also managing to effectively hide my red face.

"It's my pleasure. I'm sure you must want to be in your own clothing again." He said with a small smile.

"Yes."

Tsuruga-san led me through the house up to the top floor and to the entranceway of my room. The grand doors were the indicators of the bedrooms, it seemed.

With a few more pleasantries exchanged Tsuruga-san left me to my room. After changing to more familiar clothing - how the President had managed to pack my clothing, ship it here before I arrived _and_set it up in the closet was beyond my comprehension - I finally got as close to comfortable as I could, given the circumstances.

There was a neat script in my room, my own having been left behind on the helicopter. I eyed it warily. For a time, I contemplated between trying to get a grasp on the character I was to play and exploring the rest of the house. In the end the temptation grew too strong, and the script was open in my lap. It had opened itself, really! I had convinced myself that I was only going to take a quick glance, yet soon I was sucked into the vortex of complexity that always came with a new role.

* * *

"Mori, Fuyuki." I spoke aloud, yet unaware that I had spoken at all. My thoughts ran elsewhere.

_Fuyuki is seventeen years old. You grew up in Kyoto and have lived there all your life, with both parents up until middle school. Your mother died from sickness when you were only thirteen, leaving you with only your father, now overcome with grief, as support. _

_Soon after the death your father grew very protective of his one and only daughter. You have few close friends, all approved by your father to be kind people. Being of pure heart and nature, you have never had hate in your heart . . ._I paused, my mind immediately flashing to a certain blonde singer. Shaking my head, I forced the image from my mind.

"_He_is not part of this." I spit the first word, as though it left a foul taste in my mouth. Which, in some way, it did. Calming the rising demons, I focused on my role once more.

And one day you met Miura, Yori, someone who would change you forever.

* * *

**Ren**

I turned the water to a suitable temperature and stepped into the shower, the feel of the jets on my skin a welcoming friend. It was only moments until the water formed small streams and rivers along my body.

Showers have always been my favorite place to think. The feel of the water hitting my skin welcomed me, both friend and companion throughout all of my twenty-one years. Even since young, I have found myself solving my life's greatest problems within the shower. The water seemed to have medicinal herbs to soothe the raging sea of my mind.

Although as I grew older there have been fewer and fewer occurrences where I would need to step into the shower in the middle of the day. One could say that it was a rarity to find me doing what I was. Yet this was one of those times. I reviewed once more the knowledge I already knew yet always seemed to review every chance I got.

_Miura, Yori is nineteen years old, a troublemaker since young. Very adventurous, very brash, and when you were young, cheerful and bright. But that changed as you grew older. Cursed with a naturally curious and observant mind, you became influenced by the very violence and corruption set in the shadows of society. As the years passed you grew warped, twisted, some may say sadistic. And then you reached your peak and killed a man._

_He's like Kuon, _I thought, a feeling of dread sinking into my stomach as the reminder of death, yet still I went on.

_Blood. Violence. All of it is familiar to you. Your parents' disappointed faces have been shown more times than you can count. But you don't see them much anymore. You only arrive at the wee hours of the morning, sometimes not even then._

I didn't even realize when the character began to warp into Kuon.

_School has lost hope, and you are considered a disgrace among all of society. Even within the gang you had briefly joined, you didn't belong. You're a lone wolf. Never trusting, never loving. Always watching, always fighting. And then it was all too much. You killed him. And you ran away._

I paused, taking a breath before continuing.

_. . . You went to Kyoto, and there you met her. A bright girl, pure and kind enough to accept you and meet you every day at a clearing and heal you._

"Story of my life." I muttered, pressing my forehead along the tile wall. "You had to go and pick the one role that hit home the closest, didn't you?" I said to the president that wasn't there. "Don't you understand that I can't risk it? Especially with her. Honestly, what are you thinking?"

And there was a voice. A single voice in my head that I hadn't heard in a long time.

_I guess this means you're going to let me out?_

My body stiffened. Glancing at the small mirror within the shower stall, I saw what appeared to be a flash of blonde hair. Yet as soon as it came it was gone, and I was left to stare at black hair once more. But I knew what I had seen.

"No. I will not let you out." I stated to the empty stall. There was no reply. I hadn't really expected one.

"For as long as I live."

* * *

**Kyoko**

I had sworn to myself that I would only take a few minutes, yet when I glanced at the clock some time later, I found that an entire hour had passed without my knowledge. It was twenty minutes past noon!

I immediately dropped my script and all but sprinted down the stairs, my culinary instincts leading the way until I arrived at the kitchen – truly, no one should ever doubt those instincts – and stopped short for a single moment. The kitchen was set up in the design of any professional chef's dream. Every surface was spotless, gleaming and ready to be used to serve delicious food.

It took only a short amount of time to cook up lunch, however that didn't stop me from chiding myself for almost forgetting. I was adding the finishing touches on the food when I felt Tsuruga-san's presence behind me.

"That smells delicious," he remarked. I turned and smiled, chest swelling with slight pride and a large grin forming on my face.

"Thank you. I was just about to call you for lunch."

"Then I arrived at the perfect time." He smiled at me. And it didn't fully escape my notice that his hair was wet and he wore different clothing than he was before. Yet I didn't comment on it.

"Here, let me help you with that." Tsuruga-san said, grabbing a few of the plates in his hands before heading to the dining area and setting the food down.

The dining area was large, meant for twenty or so people rather than two, with many low tables and cushions set about. To the side you could open the screen doors and look at the scenery outside. The doors were closed now, making the room seem slightly smaller despite its great size.

"I better go and take this apron off," I said once the plates were at one of the tables. "I will be just a minute." I left the room with a bow of my head, replacing the apron I had donned with a jacket I had been formerly wearing.

We ate in silence. It was not a heavy silence. Not set through anger or by dread. Simply silence. Yet I was reminded of a time quite similar to this, when I had made Tsuruga-san dinner before. Back then I had been able to turn the television on as a distraction. But considering there was no television to speak of, that option was clearly nonexistent.

Yet still I didn't really like the silence. Therefore I spoke the first thing that popped into my head.

"An, have you ever been in a house like this, Tsuruga-san?" I asked.

"Not including the time we used one as a set, I've been in a house like this once . . . when I was younger." A terse silence fell over us once more. Yet unlike before, when the silence had been relatively harmless, this one felt heavy, serious.

It was many moments later when it struck me that it probably had something to do with his past. But what can I say to take it back? I wondered. As soon as I opened my mouth to say something - anything, really, to get Tsuruga-san's mind off the past - the heavy air dissipated, almost as though it had never existed.

"It was a long time ago, however. So it's refreshing to be in a house like this again." Tsuruga-san smiled, reassuring, almost as though he had felt my own discomfort. The meal was finished.

As Tsuruga-san helped me to take the dishes inside the kitchen towards the sink, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I would like to congratulate you for receiving the role of Fuyuki." he said, extending his hand in the American greeting. "I look forward to working with you on this movie."

Until he had mentioned it, I hadn't even thought about the fact that the man before me would be my co-star. I smiled and clasped my hand in his.

"Thank you, I look forward to working with you as well." I replied truthfully. And softly, in my mind where he couldn't hear, I added silently _and helping you._

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello! As you can see I switched events up a bit – I hope that worked out okay. **_

_**Also, I want to know what you guys think on this story. I fear I'm making the characters feel off or OOC, so please send me a review telling me all the critique you so wish on anything. (Grammar, spelling, wording, OOC, events, excessive editing, etc.) I swear I won't be offended at all, and I just wish to improve so you all will enjoy. Okay, until next time, thank you for reading!**_


	5. End

**This is a notice towards all readers of this story that the author of the adopted "Face to Face" is now deceased.**

**To those that know me, I am LIA777, the original author of this story and friend of SarahUnderwood, currently speaking in her place.**

**A month ago Sarah was in a car accident, where she was killed almost instantly. It is due to this that the story Face to Face is now being put away from existence, and is likely to never be resurrected.**

**Thank you for your time,**

**And with the deepest of pardons,**

**- LIA777**


End file.
